


Anywhere

by StarryNighty



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Black Reader, Black female reader - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNighty/pseuds/StarryNighty
Summary: This is my entry for @sherrybaby14 Prompt Challenge, how fun!! :DPrompt: #6. Steve looses control when drunk!reader throws herself at himAUPairing: dark!Steve Rogers x Female ReaderSummary: Party at the compound.Warnings: 18+, smut, non-con, dubious consent, drinking, drunk!reader. Please proceed with caution.A/N: Thank you @titty-teetee for reading this. I turned him into a prick and you still loved it lol <3
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 101





	Anywhere

“Steve…” you whined and rounded back on the tall brooding blonde. “Stevie.”

The moral compass of the team, the big virtuous defender of the meek turned from you again. Company parties progressed as usual. Loads of alcohol, the occasional burst of impromptu karaoke without the machine, and of course the inevitable moment when Bucky was tired and decided to start throwing knives at the wall. 

But Steve decided to push off early. Tired of the noise both in his head and round him he managed to sneak off. That is until you, messy hair, perched open mouth strode toward him from the library near his room.

Steve leaned against his door as you pushed forward. Your breasts grazed against his thin cotton shirt, desperate hands clawed lightly down the length of his arms.

“Hey Steve, come here–lemme tell you,” You slurred, a hiccup escaped and he tried to move away. “Shuuush, no, no– you have the best cock print around.” you bursted out laughing holding your chest. The sound of your giggle echoed down the hall.

“You’re drunk,” He laughed off your pouty expression. Steve rubbed your arm sympathetically as he slowly slunk away against the wall. 

“You can stick it anywhere,” you said flately and Steve stopped. His hand dropped from the door handle and when his eyes came up to yours an entirely new version of him appeared.

“What did you say?” he questioned, though knowing full well he heard what you offered.

You bit your lip and played with the hem of his shirt. Smiling crooked in an attempt to placate his brooding mood you closed in. “Anywhere,” you whispered.

His pink lips pressed into a thin line as his eyes moved down from your face to your hands twirling away on his shirt.

“I thought you were better than this,”

Steve’s hand was suddenly on your shoulder as he pushed open his door and dragged you in with a yelp.

You tripped over your own feet, squeak a bit too when he squeezes too hard on your arm. Steve slammed the door behind him and pulled you to his small kitchenette table. A cup, a few papers went flying off when your thighs hit the edge. 

Hot behind you his body pressed in, his hands trailed up your back to your neck.

“What the fuck-” your words were cut off by him shoving your face down, hard.

“A tease, sure.” he accused and yanked up your frilly little summer dress. You shivered all over feeling his hand roughly rub the roundest part of your ass.

“Steve-” Your eyes spun from the view of his door to the only part of his body you could see, his arm. “Stop!”

He kicked your legs apart. And you moaned pathetically.

“But you want to be treated like a slut?” 

You wiggled under him, swapped at the table and held on to the edge and tried to lift yourself back up. 

Steve’s vice like grip on the back of your neck clamped harder. “I wanted our second time to be soft,”

He ripped at your panties. The sound of his fabric and a zipper of his pants had you fighting even harder.

_Wait, second time?_

“You weren’t exactly awake,” he sighed and prodded your entrance. “You were wet though, like right now,” he said and slammed into you.

Steve stilled, his hand joined the other and snaked over your body. Eagerly he coasted over the soft fabric of your dress until his hands landed on the curve of your hips.

“Always,” he pulled out to the tip, “disappointing me lately,” and thrusted back into you.

Your face slid across the grey table, slowly you turned it and pressed your forehead into it for mercy. 

“You’re going to remember this time,” said the Captain. 

The harder you moaned the faster he wanted to go. Steve pumped, his hips rolled and pistoned into your wetness, his hands squeezed bruisingly into your flesh. Your meek moans turned into a rattling grating cry. Steve smiled to himself. 

“You asked for this,” he gloated and almost lost control when you clenched around him.

You got to your elbows and swept a hand to his hip to lessen his blows. But he didn’t stop. Steve rode you hard. Every invasion felt like it would never be the last. He felt thick inside, and even hotter than you could have imagined. And suddenly, your orgasm unfolded around him with a cry from your lips. 

“That’s right slut,” he breathed husky, “-cum for your Captain.”

Steve pulled your hips into him forcing you to meet him with every thrust. Your body shook, the table inched away the harder he went. He followed soon after you. Steve’s moan blurted out at the same time he spilled into you. 

Steve slipped from your body and gazed at his work dripping from you.

“I’m glad you were awake this time.” he chuckled.


End file.
